1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the removal of hair in localized, delicate areas such as facial hair above and below the lips, toes and bikini line. The invention relates more specifically to a wax-based hair removal device which employs a xe2x80x9cstickxe2x80x9d of wax that is hard at room temperature and that may be accurately applied to intricate regions when the end of the stick is heated to render the wax into a semi-viscous form for ease of application.
2. Background Art
The application of depilatory wax for removal of body hair is an old and well-known technology. Numerous forms of wax applicators have been disclosed in the art. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,951 to Mann discloses a roller-based applicator having a reservoir for heating the wax prior to dispensing it onto the skin. U.S. Pat. No. 5,848,850 to Bontoux et al refines the roller applicator by permitting the roller to be configured in a variety of different dispensing widths to vary the size of the band of wax applied by the roller.
Unfortunately, such prior art depilatory wax applicators tend to be relatively complex and thus too costly for the ultimate consumer who nevertheless, needs a hair removal applicator having fine control for delicate and intricate surfaces such as for removing facial hair just above or just below the mouth. Other depilatory wax applicators which may be less complex, tend to be designed for application to large body surfaces such as the thighs where fine delicate control of the wax deposition is less important than it would be on the face and neck areas.
Thus, there appears to be a continuing need for a depilatory wax applicator which is of a simple and low cost configuration, but which enables a user to apply a fine deposit of the wax in a small, localized area where delicate touch and control is more important than quantity and speed of application.
The present invention meets the aforementioned continuing need by providing a depilatory wax stick which is simple, low cost and easy to use on facial and neck surfaces and even in delicate areas such as toes and bikini lines where very fine wax deposition is required. In a preferred embodiment disclosed herein, the wax stick is generally cylindrical and is about 10 cm long and has a slightly tapered shape with a 1.8 cm diameter base and a 1.5 cm diameter free end which is rounded to form about a 1.0 cm application tip. Of course, a key feature of the preferred embodiment is that because there is no required flow of wax through an aperture or passage or onto a roller, the stick may be shaped in virtually unlimited ways to facilitate extremely fine application control. Thus, for example, the overall diameter of the stick could be readily reduced or alternatively, the degree of tapering could be altered to provide a smaller tip without modifying the base diameter. Moreover, the shape of the tip could be readily modified to provide a lipstick shape (i.e., ogive terminating in a point).
In its simplest form, the base of the stick is held in an optional tapered plastic cap which provides a stable flat surface. An external housing may be provided to promote convenient storage and to prevent contamination of the wax between uses. In an alternative embodiment, the wax stick of the invention is provided in a push-up container much like a lipstick tube which may be capped to enclose the stick. However, it will be understood that the wax stick herein may be used without any base or holder.
Irrespective of the shape or container, the stick is used by heating the tip with a flame or other source of heat immediately prior to application of the wax until the tip surface consistency becomes soft and semi-viscous to permit deposition of the wax onto the selected surface. After the applied wax is allowed to cool and harden, it is removed with the entrained facial hair and disposed of in a suitable receptacle. Removal can be by hand, by spatula or applicator and by papers, cloths, muslin, et cetera.
It is therefore a principal object of the present invention to provide a depilatory wax device which is especially adapted to use on delicate and intricate areas.
It is another object of the invention to provide a depilatory wax application device which is of simple and low cost structure.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a hair removal wax applicator which has a relatively small diameter tip for applying wax to fine and delicate areas.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a depilatory wax applicator which comprises a wax stick extending from a cap or holder providing a grasping area for applying the wax.